internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1964-65 Swiss Cup
The 1964-65 Swiss Cup was the ninth edition of the national cup competition in Switzerland. It was won by SC Bern. Results ;Preliminary round *'SC Herisau' - Saint-Gall 6:1 (2:1, 2:0, 2:0) *'EHC Uzwil' - Glarner EHC 2:1 *'Niederrohrdorf' - Uster 7:4 *'Bassersdorf' - Hedingen 7:4 ;First round *'Le Locle' - Saint-Imier *'HC Lucerne' - Ascona 5:2 (0:2, 4:0, 1:0) *Yverdon - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 1:12 *'Breitlachen' - Bellinzone 8:1 (4:1, 3:0, 1:0) *'HC Sierre' - HC Montana-Crans 12:3 (5:2, 2:1, 5:0) *'HC Sion' - Chateaux d'Oex 11:2 (3:0, 6:1, 2:1) *'SC Herisau' - Illnau 6:5 OT *'Niederrohrdorf' - Bassersdorf 5:1 (2:0, 1:0, 2:1) *Rheinfelden - Aarau 3:4 *'Riesbach' - Baar 4:3 *'Le Pont-Charbonnieres' - Star Lausanne 15:1 *'Solothurn' - Steffisbourg 6:4 (0:1, 2:2, 4:1) *'Langgasse Bern' - Hasle-Ruegsau 5:4 *'EHC Olten' - Binningen 11:3 *'EHC Uzwil' - Effretikon 11:5 *'HC Forward Morges' - Le Sentier 7:2 (1:0, 5:2, 1:0) ;Second round *'Rotweiss Winterthur' - Dubendorf 4:1 *'SC Rapperswil-Jona' - Riesbach 3:1 *'Young Sprinters' - Le Locle 14:2 (4:2, 7:0, 3:0) *HC Lucerne - HC Ambri-Piotta 0:6 (0:1, 0:2, 0:3) *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - EHC Biel 8:3 (2:3, 4:0, 2:0) *'HC Sierre' - Lausanne HC 5:4 OT (2:1, 0:1, 2:2, 1:0) *'HC Martigny' - HC Sion 6:3 (1:1, 2:0, 3:2) *'SC Langenthal' - Rotblau Bern 12:3 *'HC Fribourg-Gotteron' - Fleurier 8:3 (5:2, 0:1, 3:0) *Breitlachen - HC Lugano 3:4 (1:1, 1:3, 1:0) *Aarau - EHC Basel 1:5 (0:1, 1:2, 0:2) *'EHC Uzwil' - Niederrohrdorf 18:2 *'SC Kusnacht' - SC Herisau 14:0 *'EHC Olten' - Petit-Huningue 4:3 OT *'Solothurn' - Langgasse Bern 17:0 *HC Forward Morges - Le Pont-Charbonnieres 1:6 (0:2, 0:3, 1:1) ;Third round *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - Young Sprinters 6:2 (2:1, 3:1, 1:0) *'HC Lugano' - HC Ambri-Piotta 5:4 OT (2:1, 2:1, 0:2, 1:0) *'EHC Uzwil' - Rotweiss Winterthur 5:3 *'SC Langenthal' - Solothurn 16:1 *'HC Martigny' - HC Sierre 10:2 (2:0, 2:1, 6:1) *'EHC Basel' - EHC Olten 9:2 (3:1, 4:0, 1:2) *SC Rapperswil-Jona - SC Kusnacht 1:3 (0:1, 1:0, 0:2) *'HC Fribourg-Gotteron' - Le Pont-Charbonnieres 12:4 (4:1, 4:1, 4:2) ;1/8 Finals *'HC Villars' - EHC Uzwil 8:2 (4:0, 3:1, 1:1) *'Zurcher SC' - SC Langnau 5:4 OT (1:1, 2:0, 1:3, 1:0) *'SC Bern' - Grasshoppers Zurich 4:1 (0:1, 3:0, 1:0) *'Geneve-Servette HC' - EHC Basel 10:4 (3:2, 5:1, 2:1) *SC Kusnacht - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 1:2 (0:0, 0:0, 1:2) *'HC Martigny' - SC Langenthal 7:2 (2:0, 3:1, 2:1) *HC Fribourg-Gotteron - HC Viege 4:6 (3:2, 0:1, 1:3) *'HC Lugano' - Kloten 5:0 Forfeit ;Quarterfinals *'Zurcher SC' - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 7:5 (4:3, 2:0, 1:2) - first game was stopped after seven minutes at 1:0 due to heavy snowfall *'Geneve-Servette HC' - HC Martigny 3:1 *'SC Bern' - HC Lugano 4:3 OT (2:2, 1:0, 0:1, 1:0) *'HC Villars' - HC Viege 2:0 (1:0, 1:0, 0:0) ;Semifinals *'SC Bern' - Zurcher SC 9:2 (0:0, 3:1, 6:1) *'HC Villars' - Geneve-Servette HC 3:0 (2:0, 0:0, 1:0) ;Final *'SC Bern' - HC Villars 5:2 (3:1, 0:1, 2:0) External links *Results Category:1964 in ice hockey Category:1965 in ice hockey